(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular control apparatus and method.
(2) Description of Related Art
A vehicular control apparatus has previously been proposed in which a determination of whether a stop-line is present within a photographed image of a camera and, in a case where the determination is made that the stop-line is present, a driving support such as an information to a vehicle driver through a vocal sound, a driving intervention through a deceleration control, or so forth is carried out, as described in a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. (tokkai) 2005-63398 published on Mar. 10, 2005.